


Summer of 1928

by Mystic_Ender



Series: Living in the Past [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, As One Does, Gen, Human AU, Oh also, So this is pretty much a newspaper and radio station rivalry thing, also the au where golden freddy did some crimes for some reason, and I had to write it, because I have no self control whatsoever, but it ain't the biggest part of the story, everyone has actual human names but their animatronic names is their nicknames, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender
Summary: New York City, 1928.Fazbear Newspaper Company never really had any rivalry, and it was quickly shooting for the stars. Of course, it had gone through its troubles, but it was never enough to drive it to the ground. But, as a radio station builds in front of their building, Freddy and the gang smell trouble ahead. After all, Baby's Local Radio was determined to not have any competition.And, Fazbear Newspaper Company fits right into the description of "Competition".
Series: Living in the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Summer of 1928

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my humble, small AU!  
> I have no idea if this has been done before, and frankly, I don't care. I am writing this for me after this idea hit me in the head at midnight. Did I beta read this? Nope. Did I edit it? Still a not. But!! I still hope you guys enjoy it.

New York City, Summer of 1928.

The rain was pouring down the streets, the sound of it falling down gutters louder than the cars passing by, louder than the chatter of laughing citizens trying to get away from the rain. The thunder hadn’t crashed just yet, but from how dark the clouds were, chances that it would begin to do so soon, and protect the poor souls stuck under the rain at this moment. One man, in particular, was running under the rain, shielding his messenger bag with his vest as best as he could. He couldn’t allow the paper to get wet. He may be good friends with the boss, but the cost of paper wasted would get docked from his pay. And the rent was coming up. He simply couldn’t allow it, even if it meant catching a cold.

He sighed in relief, shaking his head to get most of the water out of his deep red hair. He could feel the cold deep in his bones as the shirt clung to him. He hadn’t noticed the door closing after a few seconds behind him, and he turned around at the sound of an especially girlish screech. The woman in particular, who was also drenched but slightly less so, was glaring at him fiercely. Her wheat blonde hair was sticking to her face, which made the sight a bit pathetic. It still didn’t stop her from looking scary.

“Finn Hawthorne!” She screeched, making her way towards the man in question, jabbing her finger on his chest. Even with Foxy’s terrified look, it didn’t stop the woman from being angry to hell and back. The southern accent certainly made it scarier. “You look behind you, in the future, you hear me? Next time you hit me with water, you’ll wish that you only got hit by rain!”

“C’mon, Chica, it’s just a couple droplets--” He tried justifying, only earning him a fiercer glare. It did cause him to close his jaw shut, though, so there was that. This woman could be terrifying. The employees around them watched on, and among them, the familiar sight of one of their favorite writers. 

“Now, now, don’t rip him to shreds, will you?” Bonnie chuckled, swinging an arm around Foxy’s shoulder, pulling him in a sort of one-armed hug. It squished Foxy uncomfortably, and the red-headed man started fighting against public affection. “Leave some for the boss,”

“I hate ya both,” He mumbled while being forcefully dragged off to the elevators. Bonnie’s arm was still around him, and he batted it off once the metal doors closed on them both. At least it meant that he could get away from the angry woman that was Chica. Though finally, the last part registered and the color drained off his face. “What’d I do?”

“Nothing,” The brown-haired man replied, shooting Foxy an amused smirk. “Why, did you do something?”

“I hate ya.”

“Sure you do.”

Here’s the thing about the Fazbear Newspaper Company. On the outside, they seem to be a relatively small company, but if anything, it was one of the biggest in the city. They sold papers in the square and even went so far as to deliver the paper to people who subscribed, all over the island. Of course, there were a few more buildings scattered here and there, the building they worked in wasn’t the only one, but it was still quite impressive for something that started only but quite recently.

It had started a grand total of five years ago, out of a dream that two people had. While this dream could have been achieved by just starting the company, these two people always saw bigger than themselves. They went for the stars and nothing else. These two people were Frederick ‘’Freddy’’ Fazbear and Marigold ‘’Goldie’’ Cassidy. Two normal people, one dream.

But out of the two bosses, one was rarely seen amongst the employees. While Goldie worked with the writers, Freddy took care of most of the business. The rare people who got to see him, were the people who were there with him since the beginning. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were there with them since the opening of the first building and remained through its worst times. 

Freddy just hoped they would stay for this disaster that was taking place.

The brown-skinned man was sitting at his desk, hands folded on his stomach as he watched workers putting up a sign on the building in front of his. His blue eyes narrowed when he recognized the name of the company, the one that had been heard over the radio recently. This meant bad news for them, and the bear of a man hoped that it wouldn’t lead his newspapers to ruin. He wasn’t dumb. He knew that radio was becoming much more popular compared to the newspaper when seeking information.

Baby’s Local Radio had started as a newspaper company, too, though they had never gotten as successful as they did. Freddy had heard about them a few times when it seemed that they were taking a spike in popularity, but every time it dramatically dropped. And, finally, when he thought he would never hear of them again, they come back from the dead with a new change. They had decided to hop on the radio train, and it seemed it was what saved them.

The copper-skinned man’s fists tightened a bit at seeing the now illuminated sign. It looked like a circus tent and the words were flashing against it. If anything, it made it stand out better in the rain. He turned his chair around, deciding to turn his back against it for now. He would talk about it with Goldie later. They would find a solution, and everything would end up turning as well as before.

A knock on the door and a familiar man stood on the other end. His long blond hair was tied in a bun at the base of his neck, and emerald green eyes looked over his companion’s body language. With a sigh, Marigold closed the door behind him and approached Freddy’s desk.

“How long were you staring at the building on the other side of the street?” The man asked, crossing his arms. Marigold was concerned too, but he knew the tendency Freddy had to take everything to the extremes. Sure enough, this time around, a minor inconvenience was seen as the worst thing in the world. 

“For an hour or two,” The bald man replied, leaning back in his office chair. He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. Things were going well, and this problem was coming out of the ashes of their last one. “Goldie, we both know this is becoming a problem.”

“I know,” The man admitted after a few seconds. They hid it from the other employees as best as they could, but the truth was they were losing subscriptions, and fast. These were some of their biggest income of money, and if it continued this way, they would need to start firing people. They couldn’t let it get to that. “We’ll need to find a solution, Freddy, and you know it.”

The solution being possibly turning into a radio station themselves. Or at least, doing both. But neither of them wanted to admit it. Their dream had been a newspaper company, not becoming radio hosts. But… times change, and so would their ideals. Freddy rubbed at his face one last time, looking up to peer into his companion’s green eyes. He knew what Goldie meant, and he truly did not want to think about it. But if he didn’t, it would mean losing everything they had built together. “I’ll think about it.”

Nothing else was said.

\---

Once the doors of the elevator opened again, Bonnie took Foxy by the arm and dragged the taller man away from the elevator, ignoring his protests. Type machines resounded around the large room, but Bonnie didn’t drag him to one of the various places where other, smaller writers, were. Instead, he got dragged to one of the offices. A small plaque was on the door, and it read ‘Benedict Anderson’. Bonnie opened the door and closed it behind him once he was done dragging Foxy in.

Foxy whistled as he looked around the office. A small couch was resting on the wall near the door, and a large desk was in front of the window. Paintings hung on the walls, but they all looked impersonal. Foxy simply knew this from the lack of nature-centered paintings. The red-headed man stopped counting the number of forest paintings that were in their shared apartment once they got past ten.

“Finally got upgraded to an office, uh?” He said, looking around. He had to turn a whole lot more to see everything, seeing he had an eyepatch hiding one of his eyes. Once he stopped taking everything in, he stared at the tanned skinned man that was now sitting on his office chair, looking all business-like. A big change from the coffee hyped writer he gets the chance to see at 2 AM when an especially important paper is being written. “But that ain’t why ya brought me here, is it?”

“Indeed,” Bonnie raised an eyebrow in amusement, pretending to act as he expected it. In reality, the writer did not expect Foxy to catch on this quickly. He normally took a few seconds, but they were all used to it. He, Chica, Freddy, and Goldie always waited for him so that he took the time to catch on. 

“So what’s the problem? C’mon, spit it out!”

“Alright, alright!” He exclaimed, waving towards the couch. And here came the impatient side of the red-headed man. Bonnie shook his head a bit, trying to shake off the laughter as he watched Foxy nearly sink in the couch. “Freddy’s hiding something,”

“Freddy’s always hidin’ somethin’,” Foxy pointed out. He raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. They all learned a long time ago that Freddy was always hiding something, but if it truly were important, the gang knew that they would be told. “What’s that have to do with anythin’?”

“I know, I know, but…” Bonnie sighed a bit and he truly looked worried at this moment as he leaned back in his lavender office chair. If anything, it made Foxy worried too. If the bunny-like man was worried, then you knew that something was going on. “You know something is bad when Goldie is hiding it, too.”

Now, that surprised Finn. Goldie rarely kept anything from them, unlike Freddy, and honestly, it is mainly because of him that they have the amount of information they do. But, one thing that they have learned, is that if Goldie kept something from them, it meant that the information was related to the company. And if it meant that Goldie was keeping something from the gang...

Bonnie watched as realization struck Foxy’s face, and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Bonnie could almost see the worry leak away from the red-haired man. Foxy was one of the most expressive of the gang, right before Chica. While Foxy couldn’t lie, Chica could do it. It’s a weird thing to experience, considering you would expect the man to be the one to lie, simply because of his rough appearance. “Yeah, had almost the same reaction as you.”

“Does Chica know?”

“Yeah, she’s the one that realized it...” Bonnie answered, passing a hand in his already messy brown hair. “She realized she had fewer papers to deliver than usual. She assumed there was simply a new employee, but…”

“...she trained no one.” Foxy finished for him.

“Exactly.”

Finn leaned back in the soft couch, cursing silently. Why hadn’t he noticed his papers were going down, too? The only thing he had noticed was that he was less tired each night, but he had only placed it on how healthier he was eating since Bonnie started sharing an apartment with him. Finally, after a few seconds of cursing, he forced out a few words out of his mouth. “What do we do now?”

“We could go see Freddy, but he always keeps things to himself unless it’s Goldie, so…” Bonnie frowned in thought, before continuing. “So… we should probably go after Goldie, but he’s almost as bad.”

“So, we wait?”

‘’So we wait.”

Foxy started cursing again.

\---

“Once again, thank you for tuning in on Ballora’s Spotlight, where we just had the Minireenas’ first-ever interview!” The dark-haired woman greeted, before continuing with a smile. The listeners may not hear it, but they could imagine it. “We will see you all next week!”

At the loud ringing and the red light turning off, Marianne finally allowed herself to relax in her seat. She exhaled loudly, but still smiled at the girls sitting on the other end of the table, who were all chattering with each other about the interview they just had. The Minireenas are a new music group who were shooting for the stars, and Ballora hoped that them being on her show would help them in the near future. It was what her show was about, after all. Bring the lesser-known into the spotlight.

But her gaze quickly slid off the young artist and towards the window, where Elizabeth was standing. The woman may be short, and Ballora may be close to her, but it didn’t stop her from being the most intimidating woman in the building in her opinion. The tanned woman got up from her chair and patted the leader of the Minireenas on the shoulder before leaving her studio.

“Ballora, can I talk to you for a moment?” Baby asked, already starting to walk away. She did not wait for the tall woman to answer and simply expected Ballora to follow. They walked through the corridors, Lolbit nearly running into the both of them. Seeing how frantic they were at reading their script, Funtime must have finished the script last minute again.

“Is there a problem?” The raven-haired woman finally asked, her voice now filled with worry. She truly hoped that she hadn’t done anything wrong in today’s show. She didn’t want whatever consequences would come from it.

“Well, yes and no.” The strawberry blonde woman looked over to Ballora, whose face had immediately taken an expression of worry. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you. It has to do with our… competitor.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Ballora questioned, looking out of the window they stopped in front of. The window gave on the building in front of them, with a glowing sign indicating that it was the Fazbear Newspaper Company. The top hat and the name of the company stuck out especially well in the rain. 

“Well, you are closer to Fred than I am…” Baby began, shooting a look at the tall woman next to her. Her tone clearly indicated she was going somewhere with this, somewhere that Ballora could guess on her own.

“You want me to ask Francis to investigate them?”

“Exactly. Any dirt he can dig up and put in the next News Hour show. They are a problem, and we need them gone if we want to grow as a company.” Baby explained, a proud smile on her face. Baby wasn’t the type to wait and see if things would align themselves for them. She made them align, whatever it takes. “I’m sure you understand.”

And with this last line, it meant Ballora couldn’t back out. The tall woman sighed and nodded slowly, agreeing to this even if she didn’t want to. Ballora was never the type to directly confront anyone, even in the way that Baby wanted to do it. But, she couldn’t back out of it or there would be trouble for her. And so, Ballora waited for Baby to walk away before making her way towards the writers’ floor.

The record studios were on the first floor, while the writers’ were on the third. Going upstairs in a pencil skirt and a pair of ridiculously high heels, it didn’t make it easy. But, it didn’t stop her from getting there. As usual, the floor was one of the loudest of the building. People were screaming left and right, running around to finish writing scripts and other such things. Those who had the chance of having offices usually had it soundproofed so that they wouldn’t hear anything from the outside of it.

Ballora dodged writers and flying papers easily, used to having to walk into this storm to get to Fred’s office. The plaque on his door read ‘’Francis Ferrell” and a familiar scribble on pen and paper added “+Bon Bon”. The raven-haired woman made sure to knock first before entering and found Fred munching at the end of one of his pens. The man had a tendency of doing this when stressed, and he was stressed very often. So, most of the end of his pens had teeth mark on them.

“Fred?” She began, watching the man startle and fling the pen at her face. She easily dodged it, used to him not hearing her knocking and entering. She smiled at the man who began the usual round of apologies. “I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Of course, of course! Come sit down!” Fred quickly wiped the crumbled papers off the bright pink chair in front of his desk and tried to sort out his papers after this. As usual, his tie was now in his back, from the amount of time that the stressed man turned it around so that it didn’t get in the way of his writing. “What can I do for you?”

“Elizabeth came to ask me something…”

“...Oh? What did she ask?” The man immediately looked suspicious on top of his normally stressed. The only moments Ballora doesn’t see the poor man in this state was when Bon Bon was around, and then again, the woman usually was in her recording studio. “Must be important if she came to you out of all people,”

“She wants you to dig up dirt on the rivalry on the other side of the street,” Ballora told him, ignoring the small jab. She usually was the messenger for important things, and she was used to the Baby Frustration to be put on her. She didn’t mind it as much as she did before, though. “Of course, I find it ridiculous, but…”

“I’d say no, but we both know that if Elizabeth doesn’t get what she wants…” Fred leaned back in his chair, clenching and unclenching his fist nervously. “...And when does she wants it?”

“I’m… I’m not sure, Fred.” Ballora started getting up, brushing dust off her pencil skirt as she did so. She smiled sadly at the man who already had so much to do on top of the new task he was given. “Knowing her, probably for tonight’s News.”

“Of course….” Fred sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. His hair was already sticking out all over the place from the amount of time he passed his hands in it when working. Gray strands were especially obvious near his temples, and Ballora wondered how long it would take for the rest of his hair to turn into the same color despite his young age. 

“Do you need me to get Bon Bon?”

“No, no… She’s probably recording this hour’s news…” Fred excused, waving at Ballora as she left the office. The man would need to put his current work on the side for this now, and with what he was asked… it would be an especially big thing to do under four hours. He opened one of the drawers of his desk and got a notebook out, where various phone numbers were scribbled down.

He would need to call a couple favors for this….

\---

“Miss Chica?” An employee said from behind the blonde woman. Chica paused in doing what she was doing to turn around with a smile. From the voice, it was one of the newbies and she would make sure that they were as comfortable as they could in the workplace. The employee continued with a nervous smile once they saw that Chica was listening. “We were wondering why our loads were getting smaller? Were some new employees hired?”

Chica’s smile quickly turned from genuine to forced, though it wouldn’t be this obvious at first. Only those who knew her well enough could tell the difference, and it wasn’t one of these people. Still, what should she say? She couldn’t tell that they were losing subscriptions or anything of the sort… but, they didn’t hire any new employees either. She needed to settle on something.

“Miss Chica?” The employee asked again, a bit more nervous from the blonde woman’s silence.

“Ah, I apologize, I just zoned out a bit, sweetheart…” She excused, with a small forced laugh. “I just decided to take a bit more of the load, nothin’ to worry about! Foxy is takin’ some more too. With the bad weather an’ all, we both thought you would prefer staying out in the rain for a shorter amount of time!”

“Oh… well, thank you, Miss Chica! We all appreciate the help!” The employee thanked with a smile, before turning on their heels and making their way towards a small group waiting by the entrance. Chica was one of the last people still in the Delivery Room, the others either still out on their delivery runs or having gone home for the day. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and jumped in surprise at seeing a familiar green-eyed man waiting behind her. “Goldie, darlin’! You scared me!”

“Ah, sorry Chica. Did not mean to do that…” The man looked tired, but the woman could not tell what. Still, she had a hint of what it could be. Marigold rubbed his eyes, before continuing with a sigh. “I assume you know about the subscription loss?”

“Yeah, I do,” She crossed her arms, eyes narrowing in worry. “You and Freddy will have to tell the employees one day, you know. They’re startin’ to notice if you’ve caught the last of my conversation.”

“Yeah, I have.” Goldie remained silent after that while making sure to look away from the purple stare that Chica was giving him. She wanted more information, as she usually did. Finally, his shoulders seemed to sink a bit in resignation. “Baby’s had a news show earlier…”

“And?”

“They dug up my criminal record, Chica. No idea how they’ve done it, but they have.” Goldie finally looked at Chica, who appeared stunned for a moment. Her and the gang all knew a bit, of course, but it surprised her to no end that a radio station dug this up. “Freddy is losing it in the office. Subscriptions are going down at an even faster rate…”  
“Why’d they even do that?” She blurted out, anger sinking into her bones. What interest did they even have to dig up Goldie’s past? He made his mistakes, yes, but he moved on from that and built his life back up. He learned from his mistakes. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted, looking guilty to no end. He felt that if he hadn’t done what he did, they wouldn’t be in the situation they were in right now. “But I do know that Freddy refuses to turn to radio, just so what we stop losing as much money as we are right now. I don’t want to start firing people, Chica.”

“He’ll come around eventually, darlin’,” She tried reassuring, patting Goldie on the shoulder before turning when she heard the door to the Delivery Room open. Foxy was the one who came through, drenched from rain yet again. “I’m warnin’ you, Finn, if you even think of shakin’ it out like a dog near me…”

“I know, I know, learned my lesson,” He mumbled, going to his cubicle to dump the delivery bag provided by the company. He bent forward and dried his hair with a white towel, making the strands stick out in every direction. He finally noticed Goldie when he got back up. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Goldie simply shook his head and left the room, shoulders still slumped and looking even more exhausted than earlier. Foxy watched Goldie go in confusion, and hoping for answers, he turned towards Chica, who simply sighed and motioned for him to come closer so that she could tell him. After explaining, Finn was shaking in his seat, anger evident on his face.

“Don’t do anythin’ harsh, you hear me?” Chica warned, jabbing a finger in front of the red-headed man’s face. his one uncovered eye still narrowed and he looked even more irritated now that he was told he couldn’t run to do anything dumb.

“Just wanna talk to Freddy! We gotta do somethin’-!”

“And I thought I could hear a familiar fox screaming his head out,” Another voice broke in, Bonnie entering soon after. At the stares coming from Chica and Foxy, he just shrugged. “I was listening to the show. Heard what happened.”

“So ya agree with me that we gotta do somethin’?” Foxy asked hopefully, perking up from where he sat on the table packed with old newspapers that never got delivered or sold. The red-headed man truly was hoping that Bonnie would agree and join him in his endeavor to go convince Freddy to do something.

“I agree,” The brown-haired man started, but quickly continued when he noticed Foxy was about to open his mouth to say something that would clearly irritate Chica. “But going to scream at Freddy won’t do anything.”

“What do you suggest, then, darlin’?” The blonde asked, crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes at Bonnie, who suddenly looked nervous. Bonnie was never the type to go back after someone, even if they hurt him. “You ain’t the one for revenge.”

“I admit digging dirt on them would be satisfying, but it wouldn’t bring us anywhere.” The tall man agreed, before continuing when he got two curious looks. He smirked proudly at his idea before announcing it. “We could hold our own interviews for a radio host position.”

“It ain’t a bad idea…” Foxy agreed, looking at Chica. “Could sneak an ad in tomorrow’s paper. Delivery employees wouldn’t bat an eye if we told ‘em it was last minute …”

Chica was now biting on her lip, deep in thought. She knew how hopeful the other two boys were now, the idea clearly enticing them. She waited for a couple more seconds before sighing and shrugging. “Alright, why not. Bonnie, make an ad for tomorrow, will you?”

Bonnie saluted with a satisfied smirk before turning on his heels and leaving the delivery room. After a few seconds of silence, Foxy groaned loudly and cursed as he took his bag. At Chica’s curious look, the red-headed man shrugged. “It was his turn to do the dishes. So now I gotta do ‘em.”

Chica’s laugh echoed across the room.

\---

The next day, Goldie didn’t even bother knocking on Freddy’s office door before opening, startling the poor man. The brown-skinned man put a hand over his heart as he glared a bit at Goldie, who dumped a piece of the paper on the already paper-covered desk. “Look at the end of it.”

“Would have it killed you to knock?” Freddy muttered, but still looked at the paper that had been set in front of him. Various ads were printed on it but at the bottom, a small image was printed with a bear, chicken, bunny, and fox smiling brightly on it. Freddy raised a brow, but his expression quickly turned to shock when he saw that it was an ad searching for hosts for a radio show. One that apparently, they were doing. “You didn’t approve this, did you?”

“No. And I assume you didn’t, considering you were dead set on keeping being newspaper.” Goldie rubbed a hand over his face, dark bags already forming under his eyes. It was obvious that the poor man barely slept last night, and this probably wasn’t helping with his stress from yesterday’s situation. “Just wondering whose idea it was…”

“Already got that figured out,” Freddy replied, using his pen to underline the phone number posted on the ad. It was the number that directly led to Bonnie’s office, the one that the man paid for so that people could get in contact with him more easily. He kept complaining about how expensive it was, but it didn’t stop him. “I’ll go pay Bonnie a visit. Goldie, feel free to take my couch. You’re exhausted.”

“Freddy, I’m fine, you got papers to review and contracts to sign--”

“Take it, Marigold. I barely use it anyway.” Freddy declared, patting the blonde man on the back before leaving his office. He closed the door behind him and made his way towards the elevator, ignoring the various looks the employees gave him. Freddy rarely left his office, and so a lot of people probably wondered which poor lad would end up being yelled at.

The elevator ride was silent as the one other employee in it stared at his back, and thankfully, Freddy quickly reached the floor he wanted to go to. He walked in on the mess of sounds that is the writers’ floor, and almost instantly, everything quieted down. Freddy could feel the eyes on him as he knocked on the door with Bonnie’s name on it. Talking could be heard on the other end, but it quickly stopped for a moment to yell at the newcomer to come in.

Bonnie was talking on the other end but seeing who it was, the word he was on came out as stuttered. He quickly ended the call nervously and cleared his throat when he saw the look on Freddy’s face. The bear-like man kept silent as he dropped a paper on Bonnie’s desk and the messy-haired man paled a bit as he realized what was on it.

“Mind explaining?” Freddy asked, crossing his arms. He raised a brow, and at this moment he truly looked like a disappointed father about to talk some sense into his son. “Because I do not remember agreeing to this.”

“W-well you see…” Bonnie started but quickly stopped under the stare. Sweat was gathering around his brow, and the poor man truly looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Well?”

“WethoughtthatwecouldrivalBaby’sradioafterwhattheysaidaboutGoldie!” Bonnie spat out, looking even more nervous as the silence stretched between the two of them. If the writer had actually animal ears, they would be pressing against his head in fear.

Freddy just sighed and sat down in the chair in front of Bonnie’s desk. He rubbed his face tiredly, as he realized that he couldn’t exactly say no if he looked at the list of names that was growing on the paper that Bonnie had been writing on moments ago before he entered the office. Freddy truly did not want to turn to radio, but with the amount of money they were losing, maybe at least having one show would help bring some money in. At least until they got back on their feet.

“How many interviews have you got scheduled?”

“I-Interviews?” Bonnie squeaked out, but he looked a lot less nervous than he was moments ago.

“Those names must be people interested in becoming radio hosts, I assume?” Freddy continued, not bothering to repeat. He took the paper and looked over the growing list of names. “Send them to my office when they arrive. I’ll interview them myself.”

“Are you sure boss?” The writer asked, hope growing in his eyes unusual purple eyes.

“Well, I can’t exactly stop it now, can I?”

\---

“Boss, Boss!” Funtime yelled, entering the office with a stumble. They clearly looked as if they had just run a marathon to get there on time. Elizabeth raised a brow from where she was sitting, her pen lifted on top of important-looking papers. Funtime quickly went for Baby’s radio, turning it from the current channel for another one.

“Fletcher, what are you doing--” She started, but quickly got cut off from the sound resonating from the radio.

“You are now tuned in to Fazbear’s new channel!” A cheery voice declared before smooth jazz started playing from it. Elizabeth’s hand clenched on the pen she was holding as it soon cut off to allow some new voices to start talking. “Welcome to Storytime with the Toys! We are your hosts, Faith-”

“-Cherry-” An especially upbeat voice presented herself, before allowing for the third person to present themselves.

“-and Briar!” One last voice ended.

Funtime was staring at the radio, ignoring the anger that Elizabeth was clearly displaying. As the name of the show indicated, it was clearly a channel meant for various tales. Seeing how early it was, the hosts were debating which fairy tale they would read for the children that day before Cherry proposed an original tale made by herself. But Funtime assumed it probably had been written by one of the writers over at Fazbear Newspaper Company.

“Turn it off.” Baby hissed out, her anger finally getting the better of herself. When Funtime wasn’t being fast enough, she slammed the hand holding the pen on the hard wooden surface. “I SAID TURN IT OFF!”

Funtime jolted and turned the radio off, before turning to stare at their boss. They didn’t exactly know what they were supposed to do before Baby’s glare turned worse and the platinum blonde writer simply decided to run out of the office to get back to work. They ignored the sound of things being thrown at the wall as the door closed behind them, and simply ran down the stairs to get back to their cubicle.

Where Loralei was sitting, picking at her nails. 

Funtime stopped abruptly in front of his chair, waiting for the woman to realize that they were now there, but the radio host pretended to not notice them as she continued to pick at her nails. Funtime rolled their eyes before going behind their chair and holding the back of it and making it balance forward, making Lolbit fall to the ground with a screech.

“You know the rules,” Was all Funtime said before sitting in their chair with a smirk on their face. Their cubicle was pinned from top to bottom with various sheets displaying various storyboards, and half-finished stories. “Now, what do you want? I got work to do, and I do not feel like being on Baby’s bad side today.”

“I heard Fazbear’s new channel over the radio,” Lolbit said, rubbing off the dust off her skirt. She also tightened the bow at her neck that displayed which pronouns she preferred that day by its bright color. A code that had been set since she started working with Funtime. “How well did Miss Baby take it?”

Loralei snickered at the loud groan that came from Funtime.

“About as well as you’d expect,” Funtime explained, before opening a drawer and getting a compilation of papers out. ‘Into The Pit’ was written on it, in a huge, very obvious, font. Funtime waved it in front of Lolbit’s face, who took it and started going through its pages. “That’s for today’s storytime… and… how long do you think it’ll take until Baby asks Fred to dig up more dirt on them?”

“Are you looking for a bet?” Lolbit asked, raising a brow with an amused face. Funtime raised one brow right back, which pretty much confirmed her suspicion. “Five dollars that she asks before the next news hour,”

“Deal.” Funtime quickly shook hands with Lolbit, watching the woman leave for the recording studios.

\---

It took another week of dirt being dug up by whoever wrote the news and Foxy threatening whoever was doing it every day, much to Chica’s amusement before things changed. The gang had all been hanging out in Freddy’s office, trying to comfort the poor man who was going even more into a panic at the number of subscriptions they were losing when they got the call. Foxy had tried to go for the phone, but when he had been near taking it, Goldie snatched it from him in front of his face and pressed it against his ear with a small ‘hello?’.

Goldie’s face had been unreadable for most of the call, making the small trio that was Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica nervous. They didn’t know what was going on, and it worried them all.

“What do ya think ‘s happening?” Foxy whispered to Bonnie, who was busy rubbing Freddy’s back to try and comfort him. The fox had lifted his patch, revealing his one blind eye. It was as if he had done that to try and see if it made figuring out what was going on easier. It didn’t. He was still blind from that eye.

“I don’t know,” Bonnie whispered back, watching as Goldie’s face turned to shock. The green-eyed man handed the phone over to Freddy, who straightened up to take the call. The brown-haired man took a couple of steps back as if to give the bald man some privacy.

“You two shut up,” Chica hissed out once Freddy started speaking. They all stared and listened, confused from the only side of the conversation they were getting. It didn’t sound bad, but it didn’t sound good either, and the three that had no idea what was going on was even more nervous than Goldie, who actually knew what was being talked about.

Finally, Freddy ended the call, and slowly turned to look at each of his friends’ in the eye.

“They want to fuse our radio stations together,” Freddy declared, making Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica scream in surprise.

\---

_A couple of months later…_

“I ain’t sure about all this still,” Foxy mumbled from where he was sitting, which was right on the reception desk. The receptionist in question was used to it by now and learned to ignore him and continue doing her job. The red-head still scooted from time to time if the worker needed anything where he was sitting, but that was about it. Foxy was watching as the movers moved boxes and other such things to the elevator, which would bring it all to the basement, where the recording studios would be installed.

“Don’t be a grump, Foxy,” Chica said, her hat still on from her run to deliver the newspaper. Her shirt’s sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and she wiped the wet leather of her gloves on her thick cotton pants. She poked the freckled man on the shoulder, causing Foxy to bat her hand away. He still strongly disliked being touched, and Chica was no exception. “You seemed to like Funtime the other day!”

“Until I found ‘em in my gold stash,” He mumbled, before opening one of the flaps of his bag and digging up one of the golden chocolate coins he had hidden there from Funtime. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth, still grumbling. Chica tolled her eyes and left the man to his grumpy mood, knowing full well he would get used to it. He always acted the same with the new employees.

Bonnie was talking away with Fred and some woman named Beck, who was nicknamed Bon Bon on her show. Goldie was off helping the movers, wanting to stay away from the newcomers as much as possible. Which was understandable, considering the dirt they had dug up on him simply for the sake of lowering their revenue. The purple-eyed man looked away from his talk with Beck and waved at Foxy, trying to make him come over.

Foxy simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head no. He wasn’t going to talk with the newcomers. Not today. Bonnie rolled his eyes back and came over, taking Foxy by the arm to drag him to their conversation. Foxy still acted like it was the end of the world, but he seemed to quickly relax as he talked with Beck.

Freddy, in his case, was staying in the corner and watching everything be moved in. A smile tugged at his lips, his position was more relaxed than it had been in months.

Maybe the radio wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small list of the characters' Actual Human Names, for those of you confused! :
> 
> \- Frederick "Freddy" Fazbear  
> \- Marigold "Goldie" Cassidy  
> \- Benedict "Bonnie" Anderson  
> \- Catherine "Chica" Field  
> \- Finn "Foxy" Hawthorne  
> \- Elizabeth "Baby" Afton  
> \- Fletcher "Funtime" Montgomery  
> \- Francis "Fred" Ferrell  
> \- Beck "Bon Bon" Cabot  
> \- Loralei "Lolbit" Campbell  
> \- Marianne "Ballora" Newton


End file.
